Virtuous
by Zebwa
Summary: Oh, come on Sakura! It's not like it's your first time! But is it his? KakaSaku


**Gah! . I know I should be writing the next chapter for Arranged for Good, but I lost my planning sheet! I also have a massive case of Writer's block! X( The only thing I can write right now are one-shots and drabbles… sigh This plot bunny has been nagging at me for **_**the longest time**_** and it feels great to finally get it out. Oops! Almost forgot:**

**Disclaimer: If Naruto was mine Naruto and Sasuke would've made out by now, and we would've seen Kakashi's sexy face. (Probably while he was making out with Sakura :D**)

-----

"Hmm…Aka doresu soretomo Kuro doresu? The red one or the black one?" The pink haired kunoichi asked her blond friend.

"Which one is the one with the straps?" The blonde asked, not looking away from the mirror where she was doing her hair.

"The black one."

"Then wear the red one, Sakura! You're trying to impress him!" The blonde rolled her eyes.

"I know Ino… It's just… I don't want to look like a slut…" Sakura bit her lip, "What will he say if he sees me walking around in this tiny thing?" She held up the extremely small red dress.

"He'll say 'When the hell did _she _get so sexy?'" Ino smirked.

Sakura blushed a dark scarlet and threw the black dress at her friends face.

"Oh, come _on_ Sakura! It's not like it's your first time!" The blonde smirked knowingly.

"I guess you're right…" She sighed. She took the small red garment and stepped into the closet.

"What should I do about make-up?" she turned towards her best friend once again.

"Just some lip gloss. After all you don't want to look slutty, just… alluring."

They finished primping and stepped out into the warm night, heading towards a small club that many shinobi frequented.

-----

Genma chuckled and slapped his silver-haired friend on the back, "Ja ne, old man, she's coming! Now stop staring at that damn door and have a drink! It'll calm your nerves!"

Kakashi groaned. Why had he ever let Genma convince him into telling a certain pink-haired kunoichi about his feelings for her? He sighed and looked away from the door, eyeing his cold drink.

"No thanks…" He sighed.

Suddenly, the fine hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"Ino! Babe! You're looking mighty _fine _tonight!" Genma greeted his girlfriend, standing and looking her up and down.

"Sakura-_chan_ … Me-_ow…_" he leered, licking his lips, the senbon between them bobbing up and down.

At this, Kakashi turned around and was met with a pair of long, feminine legs. He couldn't help but let his eyes roam upward to her creamy thighs and the dress that barely covered them. They traveled further upward to her toned stomach, then her full breasts and perfectly sculpted collarbone, finally stopping at her shining, soft, pink lips. He watched these lips as the curved into a knowing smirk and he finally looked into her eyes, which danced with mirth and joy.

"Ohayo 'Kashi-kun." The green eyes began to dance again.

"Yo, Sakura-chan…" Kakashi groaned and slumped in his stool. Her nickname for him wasn't helping…

She walked around him and let her hand brush his rear. He tensed and blushed a deep red showing in the visible parts of his face. Sakura sat down and pouted adorably.

"Oh, 'Kashi-kun… Aren't you _hot_ under _all that clothes_…?" She purred, "'Cause I know _I_ am… Let me take care of this for you…" She moved in to remove his headband and mask. His hand shot up to gently clasp her wrist.

"It's alright S-Sakura-chan. I-I'm freezing."

The caramel-eyed, senbon-sucker's eyes widened. It was the first time he had _ever_ heard his best friend stutter. His expression turned soft and he smiled. He had it for Sakura _bad._

"Ok… Well… Me and Ino are gonna go dance…" Sakura smiled when she saw Kakashi's eye twitch a bit and his cheeks turn a rosy pink.

The two girls walked off towards the dance floor unaware of the two pairs of eyes following every sway of their hips.

The dance floor was a bit crowded but the girls found a spot where they were sure Kakashi and Genma would see them. A song with a smooth beat came on. The kunoichi rocked and ground their lithe bodies in unison as they had done many times before, but this time they had a purpose.

"K-Kami…" Kakashi muttered shivering in pleasure as he watched the blossom writhe gracefully to the beat. His heart nearly stopped when he noticed the pink-haired kunoichi beckoning him with her finger and watched the blond-haired kunoichi return to her lover. His body betrayed him and he stood slowly and sauntered over to her.

Genma rolled his eyes, even though he knew that if Ino were doing that to him, he would be off like a bullet. He watched as his fellow jounin arrived beside the blossom and she took his hands, grinding her hips against his, both of them moving to the beat. As they danced Kakashi couldn't tear his eyes from hers. A similar emotion glimmered in both of their eyes. Sakura reached up and slowly pulled off his headband, which was hot and sweaty from dancing for quite a while.

"The beat slowed down a bit enough for him to lean forward and whisper, "S-Sakura… A… Ai-Aishiteru…"

"Oh, Kakashi… Aishiteru mata…" Sakura whispered huskily, grabbing the collar of his vest and pulling forward for a kiss.

He should've pushed her away and ran like the coward he truly was, but instead he kissed her back just as fiercely, the fabric of his mask making the kiss exotic and even more passionate.

"Sakura… Stop… Private…" He managed to mutter between breaths.

Sakura smiled into the kiss in understanding and formed a flurry of hand signs, teleporting them to an alley behind the club. Sakura pulled Kakashi back to crush her lips against his once more.

It was getting hotter by the second, and Sakura's hand reached down into Kakashi's pants. Her eyes widened when her wrist was clasped roughly. She looked up at him.

"I-I'm sorry Sakura… I love you… R-Really I d-do, but…" He began, looking away and blushing.

"What's wrong? Is it what people will say?"

"No, I j-just…" He stuttered, still not meeting her gaze.

"Is it our ages?"

"No! I-It's…"

He finally turned to look at her his eyes shining with innocence and… Oh, fuck.

"It's my first time…"

-----

**A/N: Hahaa! Loved how this came out. :3 Had to slip some GenIno in there… Random craving. Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated. 3**

**Zebbies**


End file.
